icarly the epic adventure of preliminary grape pie
by catsrnice
Summary: iCarly and Sam go on an adventure to find iCarly's uncle Gary's batch o' chickens who was stolen by the nefarious Slim. Along the way they meet all sorts of interesting people and film their webshow and el oh el.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fanfiction dot net forward: So back in the Spring of 2011 I sent my cousin this transcription of a lost iCarly movie that was only shown on the Tonight show. In fact it was followed by 2 sequels in 2012 and 2013 which I'll post eventually. Admittedly my transcription prowess got better as the series continued. My personal favourite would be the 2nd of these transcriptions (Which I'll upload after this one.). But as for now, everything following here will be unaltered from the original emails, so you may find typos and messages aimed toward my cousin, but that's all fine. Good luck."_**

iCarly the epic adventure of preliminary grape pie, and the missin' chickens (Part 1)

Here since I heard you liked icarly, I'm forwarding this story I saw on the tonight show. I didnt make this or write it myself.

Hi i'm icarly.  
So the other day I was visiting my uncle gary (whos a koala) out on his farm.  
But once I got there it turned out that :o

.

.  
Someone stole all his chickens (note from ben: This sounds like a lot of clichedness because chickens always get stolen like grape pie.)  
Well later it turns out that Gary actually doesn't own the farm. he just takes care of the chickens. The farm is owned by...his employer.  
Anyways Gary said he thought that the chickens were stolen by Slim. Garys archnemises. Gary said he thought that Slim stole them so he can get the rare magical golden egg of preliminary-ness. which one of the chickens always hatches around this time of year. without it easter would be ruined...because gary likes to have the golden egg...because its his chickens that hatch it...  
Anyways me and my best friend...uh sam. Offered to help him because we're the best.  
So we went over to the nearby mall where we found slim standing next to it with a tall cart full of crates.  
...Which we could hear clucking coming from.  
So we walk up to him and He greets us.  
And we confront him and says. Hey slim, Garys chickens got stolen do you know anything about it.  
And he says No ive not seen any chickens around here  
And then we says, we can see feathers coming from your cart  
And then he says. yes well i found these chickens wandering around, they looked lost and starving so i took them in, see.  
So we says ok whatever.  
I then turn to sam and say we should go back to gary and tell him about this.  
So we head back to the farm and we says to Gary." Yup Slim has the chickens in this huge cart near the nearby mall"  
So gary replies, Well its all ok because Slim, he doesn't know, that the chickens, the'll only lay the gold egg if the're sitting on the golden magical egg nest of enchantmant. Gary says

in the meantime see if you could...coax slim to give you some of the chickens back.  
So I says ok  
Then gary thanks us for our help and gives us this homemade hat with little plastic eggs on the top.  
I said thanks then puts it on my head Then Sam runs up (bevause she actualy stayed behind for a bit when i left to talk to Slim some more) and says she got Slim to fess up that he really is after the preliminary golden egg. And that he gave her a special little gray chicken figurine.  
"How quaint" I said  
Well then see, I couldnt wait to show my new hat to my video show fans so we took a break.


	2. Chapter 2

iCarly lost episode: iFind the chickens and eat preliminary grape pie at the end oops was that a spoiler part 2

So me and Sam go back to Slim and we says, "Slim. We want those chickens back"  
And he says, "Oh sorry but I can just give these chickens back but ill tell you what, Ill sell them to you for...$2500 a piece"  
And we says, "Sorrys but we dont got that kind of money"  
And then after a bit o barterin, He says he'll give us one of them chickens back, if we can find an egg that the chicken layed. Which was apparently too confusing for Sam, because she then sudenly came down with a headache.  
And so he then says that one of the chickens he "found" was hangin around the barn near where Gary and his chicken pen/barn was. So we then went there to see if we could find a egg there.  
But halfway back to Garys farm we runned into The grumpy old troll from under the bridge from dora the explorer.  
And he said the only way we coulds get past him was if we were to beat him in combat to the death. But luckily I knowed his secret weakness. So we killed him and moved on.  
So we got back to Gary and said hi, then we kept on upwards further to the north end of the farm where we entered a huge barn see. Thats where we found this haystack and a mysterious sign which said. Visitors please wipe your feet.  
Which scared us half to death because we realised we didnt wipe out feet. So we look around and realise that nobody noticed that we didnt wipe our feet. So we then wiped out feet and then the people never knew that we didnt wipe our feet.  
Yeah.  
So anyways we looked around and found a yella egg in the haystack. and I says "Is this the egg Slim was talking about?".  
And Sam says, "Probably but I cant say for certain because I dont do semaphore"  
And I started wandering what does semaphore have to do with anything. I decided that Sam was either deaf or mentally unstable, I made a note to tell Sams parents about this exchange.  
So anways we took the yellow egg and headed back to Slim. We had no problem on the way back.  
So we gets back to Slim and he thanks us for it and he gives us the chicken that layed it. And we headed back to Gary. We decided to name that chicken and we decided on the name, Chicken1.  
"and then we can name the next one, Chicken2" said Sam.  
I was excited to brag about my mad chicken naming skills to everyone on my next webshow I would make, so we headed back really fast.  
So we got back to Gary and he thanks us and gives us $50 for helping us.  
jk he only gives us 50 cents.  
we decided 50 cents isnt really a good sallery so we head back home in the morning.  
But then everyone on the internet hated us for giving up so we were faced with a dilema.  
Either we save the chickens and become really popular and get rich and get medals of purple hearts and stuff (maybe)  
Or we dont save the chickens and become hated by everybody for not persevering.  
We decided to sleep on it because...50 cents cant even buy a pizza.  
DO you know how much pizza costs these days? Like..$90 almost I think.

Note: I did not make up this story, this was a unaired actual episode of icarly which was aired in manuscript form like this on the today show a few days ago (3 days ago I think)  
But anyways do you like it? or want it to die a lot ha.


	3. Chapter 3

iCarly lost episode: ifind the missing chickens and eat veggieburgers. Part 3

Part 3. Make sure you've read parts 1-2 first.

Sos the next day, me (who is icarly) and sam decided we'd flip a coin and see if we would stay or not (school wasnt going to start for a few more days but if went home sooner we could...make friendship bracelets)  
anyways we decided  
heads-we stay  
tails-we leave  
it landed on tails but we eventually decided to stay anyways.  
Anyways so's we headed back to where Slim was and he was still parked near the mall with his load of chicken crates.  
So we walked up to him to try and get another chicken from him so we could get them to gary so he could set them near the magical golden nest of coolness in hopes that 1 of them would lay the gold egg.  
yeah..little recap there. anyways so's we walked up to him and said  
"Slim. We're here for another chicken."  
and he says, "ok fair enough, we'll do what we did last time, you go find an egg one of these chickens laid, and ill give you the chicken that laid it."  
I figured he was probably tryin to get rid of the chickens that didn't lay golden eggs or somethin. but that was just my guess. (he doesnt know that the chickens needed that special nest to lay it, see)  
So we agreed.  
"oh righty, see I remember finding one of these chickens walking around the harbor, so you might find an egg it layed there"  
"ok" i says.  
So me and sam, we headed east-west to the harbor..on bikes.  
Because bikes are usefull.  
So we biked down toward the harbor and arrived there pretty quickly...it was 'round noon. so we figured we might get a bite to eat while we were there.  
when we got there we noticed a lot of sailors around.  
"they look like pirates" says sam.  
I guess they kinda did. but we started to look around for any eggs.  
"maybeh one of these sailors saw it" sam said. but sudenly, I noticed a odd haystack sitting next to a palm tree (cause there were palm trees here...and sand) along with a sign.  
Sam dug through the haystack while I read the sign.  
"Beware of pincher crabs"  
"AHHH" sam shreiked  
Yup, a crab was pinching her on her hand.  
Luckily she managed to fling it off.  
"well" I said, "did you find anything"  
"yup" she carefuly reached behind the haystack and pulled out a red egg  
"Wow a red egg" I said "the last one was yella wasn't it? I wonder whos been dying all these eggs"  
"maybe the're naturally these colors because maybe the're magical chickens"  
"magical chickens" I laughed "thats absurd" then I remembered the centerpiece of our quest was to find the chicken who would lay a golden egg. "oh yeah, your probably right. these are magical chickens I betcha. Well we'd better get a bite to eat"  
We looked around and found this neat pirate themed restaurant.  
I adored the "pirate skull island bones matey meal" Which turned out to be a small veggieburger and 2 celery stalks.  
And sam ordered the "kraken fish food fun bowl" Which tuned out to be fried escargo (spelling?) with french fries.  
After we had eaten we headed back to Slim...on bikes!  
when we got back it was around 1:15...i think.  
We got back to slim and we says  
"heres the red egg we got"  
Slim was very happy...i think...i can't really tell with him hes always smiles this weird sly smile.  
"why thank you my friends. you and i make a great team eh? I do love collecting these eggs because im a very...good..collector. of stuff whichis why i want the golden egg see-"  
"yes yes give us the chicken already"  
"wow straight to the point kind of person are you. ok here, tell gary that this ones very preliminarily pleasant"  
we were very happy to have retreived another chicken and decided to name it  
"chicken 2"  
"thats a very nice name"  
When we got back to gary he was also very happy  
"I am very happy, welcome back to the coop..uuh chicken. why you look even plumper then when i last saw you." he says  
"ahem" we say (hinting that we wanted a tip)  
"oh right, i'm afraid i don't have anything for you kids today"  
"WHAT?! you gotta be kidding me!"I said.  
I began ranting in me head, Here we are working a lot and, biking, sweating, eating, getting pinched by crabs and-  
"just kidding" gary said  
"...oh" I replied  
"heres 50 cents" gary continues  
"joy" I says  
Well me and sam ..thanked gary and then went to record our next webshow which was set up in the barn...on this stage that was in there.  
Yup so I taught my viewers how to line dance.  
*funny webvideo intermission commences with icarly teaching the line dance to..people ha ha*

note from ben: So part 3 is over. Did you like it or hate it ha ha.


	4. Chapter 4

iCarly lost episode: ibecome a hero by finding the chickens :D:D:D:D:D part 4 (and this is the last part im sending you today so dont worry)

Make sure you have read parts 1-3 first or a elf curse will be put on you.  
Its true.

Sos the next day..or maybe it was later the same day. Its been a while now since when i am now writing this account. Oh wait was that a spoiler? that i didnt die? Well maybe im writing this from some site-com heaven place or maybe i didnt find all the chickens yet or maybe im actually a clone or maybe im-anyways  
Me and sam decided we'd head back to slim and see if we could..coax another chicken from him (probably by finding another egg or somethin)  
On the way we passed by Gary who hailed us over.  
"hey kids i forgot to tell ya. see, see this giant egg basket here?"  
"yeah" we says  
"well the farmer currently has this event goin on where if you go in the barn and find 10 or so eggs and bring 'em here and drop em in. You get entered in a drawing to win a $10 gift card to teh mall"  
"oh really" says we. There was a nifty shop in the mall i saws that had organic celery shirt sellin ther that i had been eyein'. so this was interestin' to me.  
"yeah" says Gary "well at least i THINK it wuz $10...Anyways you can actually enter the drawing once a week as long as you make the 10 egg donation..thing"  
"ok we'll keep that in mind" I says.  
So's we me and Sam walked over to the mall where Slim was (you he know he wasnt standing RIGHT at the mall...he was on the block it was one but he wasnt loiterin' or anything  
"so Slim" sam says "we're back and we want you to give those chickens back to Gary.  
"All right" says he "Sam deal as last time"  
"... EMOTICON FIZZLE"  
"what" says SLim  
"sorry" I says "anyways fine we'll take you up on that i guess "

"ok where do we search"  
"Oh well I did catch one wanderin' around Old man Harolds place next to the spooky woods of lost souls over that way"  
" ...w-w-what?"  
Well Old man harolds lives in a tall dark forboding house near the dark woods which Slim and other natives (...what? oh turns out SLim isnt a native as far as we know, little mistake there. He seems to travel a lot which I think is very suspicious, I think he has something to do with the disapearance of my dad...oh wait i dont have a disapeared dad so what am i talking about...veerrryyy suspicious) referred to as the spooky woods of lost souls because a few people claimed they seed ghosts there.  
So we decided to go there anyways, after all it probably wasnt actually IN the woods so we didnt even need to go in there. But we were worried that old man harold would probably be unfriendly or something and shoot us with his rifle...If he had one. idk.  
So we arrived near old man Harolds house. which was between the dark woods and a run down part of the town with a few abondend buildings and hot dog stands. And we see Old man harold standing there with a lantern. Which was scary to us a lot i think. But then he went inside. And we snuck up near his house.  
We soon found a incospicuous hay stack with a sign.  
We looked throught the haystack first because that seemed the most logical thing to do and found an egg. But it was purple.  
"omigosh this eggs purple" I says.  
"maybe we should read the sign now" says sam  
So we read the sign and it says "please keep of the grass"  
AHHH we reaslised that we were probably on the grass  
"OMIGOSH NOW WERE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE AND HE PROBABLY GOING TO SHOOT US WITH HIS RIFLE OR SOMETHING-"  
THen we realised...we werent on the grass.  
"oh phew, thats good. Oh i am so releaved"  
then we realised...WE WERE ON THE GRASS!  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" we stood there yelling for 5 minutes while the commercial break aired.

*comercial break :D:D:D:D*  
wikipedia/en/b/bf/KFC_  
Now with extra vitamins and oils  
*comercial break end*

"AAAAHHHH...wait sam"  
"AAAHHHHH...what"  
"maybe we should get away from here before Harold comes out instead of sitting here yelling like SITTING DUCKS"  
"good ide-" The door slammed open sudenly, Harold was standing there.  
"hey kids, Would you like some pie?" He said with a creepy smile  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ok lets get out of here"  
We ran away, strangely, that was the only shot we heard. But in our panic we ran into a dark alley where we found...AN AIRHEAD WRAPPER.  
So yeah anyways we headed back toward Slim, but on our way we looked at the chicken figurine that Slim gave us a while back..for some reason.  
"I think its a spy device" I said  
"I think its cute" sams said  
"yeah we'll we cant have it spying on us" I through it in a nearby river.  
"AHH wait" sam said and rescued it "Why would he want to spy on us. Get real...OR i will fire you."  
"fire me?"  
"yes, i will ha, then i will laugh at your face and take that silly hat that you are wearing and...EAT IT"  
"No this is my hat"  
"well how come i never get a turn to wear it"  
"because, its not your color"  
"but-"  
"Hey Slim" I interupted her because we arrived at where Slim was.  
"oh hello kids did you find anything?"  
"yes here you go it is a purple egg"  
"Oh how plain and stuff, well here take its layer"  
"yay we got another chicken let us do a victory dance, sam?"  
"I dont feel like dancing, because i sudenly have another headache"  
"oh well that is disapointing, lets go back to Gary"  
We arrived at garys..place...where he stands...a lot.  
"Hey gary heres another chicken, we decided to name it chicken 3"  
"We did not" sam said "I wanted to name it chicken 12 but you wouldnt listen and-"  
"actually its name is Cornelius" said Gary.  
"whatever" sam and I said.  
"well anyways here you go kids, 50 cents"  
"yay" sam said enthusiastically. "Carl, we almost have enough for 2 cheesburger"  
"my name is not Carl, and i thought we were saving up for a pizza"

Well anyways me and sam continued to fight a bit after that, but then we had some make up session and became best friends again. THeres a mini story behind that, but its kinda boring so ill skip it for you.

So they now had 3 chickens rescued.  
end part 4

*note from ben*  
Oh boy now its really getting exciting huh? Ill see if I can see you on wednesday eh?


	5. Chapter 5

iCarly lost episode: ifind uncle garys lost chickens part 5

so's later, I, (Carly,) and sam (who btw was now wearin the hat we got from Gary.) walked back up to Slim, and we says, "hey slim, we's back for more chickens".  
and he says "all righty...Ok I actually found 1 of them walkin around this mall area...see... so look around here, you might find something"  
"so your sayin to look around..here?"  
"yeah"  
"verrry preliminary"  
Anyways so i, carly, and sam decided to look around inside the mall. It was awesome, I found these cute slippers I HAD to have, then we went around the back where i found these MUST HAVE t shirts that say, "OMGosh I have your spleen"  
and then the back says "and i lost my teddy bear" with a winged, red asparagus on it.  
So yeah, I bought 8 of them (they were on sale), but when we got to the counter it turns out the mall has its own currency it uses called...uh scooby snacks...yeah they used scooby snacks.  
(remember that gary was giving out a gift card to the mall with that drawing thing though)  
Well me and Sam didnt know what scooby snacks were so we just gave up on that.  
So yeah on top of that we didn't find any chicken eggs either.  
So me and sam, we was depressed...kind of..  
We decided to look around outside a bit.  
Yeah so we starting looking around this animal rescue shelter (which was located in front of the mall, on the same lock, near where slim was sittin'). anyways we looked there, and sure enough saw another inconspicuous hay stack on the side oppisote Slim.  
And..yup there was another sign near it.  
The sign, it said "Loperville animal rescue shelter, 2213 plaza avenue."  
"hmmm" I said, "you don't suppose we should be keepin track of what these signs say or somethin do ya? what if they end up to be clues?"  
"ehh you can if you want" says Sam, "i doubt it"  
So anyways, then I searched through it and sure enough found...a...BLUE egg.  
"...ok lets go back to slim i guess"

"hey Slim" I said to Slim once we walked up to him,  
"we found this blue egg.. its pretty nifty eh?"  
"eh, I suppose" he says, "But i, as a egg collector have my sights set on lots more rare, preliminary-type eggs."  
"who in the world collects eggs?"  
"yeah don't they like, go bad?" sam put in.  
"heh he, you kids...heres your chicken"  
"thanks"  
"and here take this too"

"its a...barn pencil"  
He handed us a reddish pencil with a pretty eraser in the shape of a barn (and it was pretty nifty lookin...the barn..eraser thing was...)  
"uhhh...thanks..for the..pencil"  
"your welcome"  
ook so we took the pencil and went back to Gary and we're like.  
"hey Gary look what we got"  
"its Chicken 4" sam says  
"oh right, thanks guys"  
"your welcome Gary"  
"oh yeah heres something to thank you with"  
He handed us 50 cents  
"oh and take this here...also, its a flowery porcelain egg, thats made of porcelain and is flowery, and preliminarily eggy"  
He handed us a flowerly porcelain egg.  
"all right" I said.  
"ok thanks again" said gary.  
we took the egg and decided we'd look at it more in part 6.

aaannd i think thats it.  
note from ben: I find it so refreshing to talk to you like this here. 1st person narrative gets to you after a while..from reading it. I read it... and it gets ...uh i didnt write this remember, i saw it on the afternoon show. i just transcrib it and...ok bye...end!  
part 6 coming soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Iarly lost episode: ipromise the grape pie is coming soon but the chickens are better and more colourful part 6

So true to our word, we looked at the porcelain flowery egg and noticed something.  
It looked VERY porcelainy..and flowery...well...what else is there to say.  
So the next day we got up. But before we headed to Slim, we decided to enter that contest,so we found 10 white eggs in the haystack in the barn (and we wiped our feet this time), and then we dropped them in the basket, Gary gave us a slip to fill out and handed us 50 cents as well.  
So ..oh yeah and we filled out our slip with the pencil we got from slim the dy before. how nifty is that?  
uhhh yeah. so we put our slips in the drawing box and headed to see slim. near the mall...again  
So we were like.  
"hey Slimmy."  
"...hey you...kids.." he said  
"yeah"  
"so"  
"y'know"  
"right"  
"well?"  
"uhh, i would try looking around LWEBs water world place, I remember i caught one of these nice chickens there." said Slim  
"..LWEB? I'm sorry we're not from here" I says back  
"Oh, well LWEB is short for Loperville Water and Electric Board. Anyways the ceo of whoever is in charge of the place...or at least pretty high up on it (his name is Mr. Gilbert). anyways , is very nice and he funds a whole (free) carnival-type area behind LWEBs main building over a manmade lagoon...the carnival is over a lagoon, not the main building...anyways yeah you should go there and look"  
"uhhh ok" i said slightly confused, I guess we'll see what he was talking about soon.  
"oh man, i have a headache again" said Sam.

So we headed over toward the LWEB building. We got there and saw a bike path going behind it which we followed to find a set of fountains...behind it.  
And on the side oppisote the LWEB building of the fountains was the entrance to the carnival lagoon place.  
So we walk in and get greeted by a guy with a top hat, monocle, and a business suit.  
"Hello you fine young ladies" he says, "im Mr. Gilbert"  
"hi" we say, "oh are you the mr. gilbert as in the ceo guy of LWEB?" we then asked.  
"uhh no... im actually retired now"  
"oh" I guessed that Slim just wasnt up to date on some of the local events.  
"This morning actually, I retired this morning" Gilbert continued. "So I decided to dedicate more time to running this carnival...now that im...retired..see"  
"oh thats nice" we say.  
"so yeah, STEP RIGHT UP PEOPLE, PLAY 3 RING SOAKER, WATER BALLOON DARTS, OCTOBALL, AND MUCH MORE LADIES AND GENTS. CAN I INTEREST YOU IN A FREE MYSTERY BUBBLE"  
me and sam continued through the carnival. There was stands everywhere with carnival games to play, there was also a bearded lady, a strong man, and a big dome with a retaurant in it.  
Oh right the egg.  
We found it in a...nother haystack located near the back nearby the giant seal and behind the fishbowl ping pong toss game  
So we walked up to the haystack and notice a sign.  
the sign says, "watch your step"  
So I figured out the sign probably meant to not fall into the water. See since the place was a lagoon, about half the carnival was flooded..with pools of water. but see there was plenty of dry land too. (and i saw a couple people with rented inner tubes...on the water..yeah)  
"hey sam you knowit might be fun to come here sometime to play and-"  
"AHHHYHHH" Sam sudenly started acting funny (she had been digging through the haystack for a bit(btw these haystacks arent terribly big. only about half our size they are))  
"sam are you ok?"I says  
"uhhh...i think so " she said  
"what happened?"  
"I don't know" she said, dazed.  
"hmm well did you find any egg"  
she shook her head  
"oh well i guess i'll look for a bit?"  
she nodded her head  
so I turned back to the haystack nd started searching through i-"YAAAHHAH"  
I sudenly felt a surge of electricity surge through me. I yanked my hand back, stumbled around, and then felled into a nearby pool (or really really small lake)  
I just floated there for a second then realised I had my phone on me...  
"AHHHHH" I jumped out of the pool quick-like  
"oh wait" I said "my phones water proof...or was that water resistant?"  
Well I went back to where sam and the haystack was.  
"look" sam said. she pointed to a egg that was now uncovered in the hay. "its a...lightening egg or something"  
"wow"...i started wandering How the chicken that laid it felt.  
"so a lightening egg" i said again  
"yeah...so how do you think we pick it up.?"  
"hmm..I know we use the barn pencil!"  
"how"  
"uhh maybe the chicken figurine"  
"uh no"  
"the...hat"  
"maybe, if we could get it into the hat, we could carry it like that...the hat isnt made of anything conductive i dont think"  
"hmm?"  
"idk"  
"well how about the flowery porcelain egg"  
"look just scoop the egg up with the hat and lets go"  
"the flowery porcelain egg or the..."  
"you know what I mean"  
"well, your the one wearing the hat"  
"right"  
She took the hat off and proceeded to scoop the egg out of the hay.  
"careful careful careful careful careful careful.. careful" I said  
"I got it carly, stop, please"  
"fine"  
She managed to do it w/o getting shocked or dieing.  
So we headed out of the carnival and back to Slim.  
On the way out I decided to see if my phone was still working so I dialed my mom up.  
riiiiing

.  
riiiiiing

-"helloo, zees eez zee greenfeld mall, can ve help you?"  
*hang up*  
"darn, looks like its broken" luckily I have like 3 other phones at home.

We arrived at Slim and exchanged him the egg for the chicken, and we took to chicken (which we named.*dramatic pause* chicken 5) to Gary. Did we mention the chicken looked kind of...idk fizzled a bit.  
Anyways Gary gave us 50 cents again and after that we went to do a quick update to our webshow viewers.  
thats it.

note from ben: So yeah, another part sent to you. I hope your enjoying this since i heard you say you liked icarly, and not very many people know about this lost episode...becase i dont think the tonight show has THAT many viewers


	7. Chapter 7

Icarly lost episode: icontinue to do this bizzare eater egg hunt part 7

Later we went back to Slim.  
"Slim" we says, "Why is it not raining, the forecast said it was...going to rain"  
"I never saw any such forecast" said Slim, "Idk what your talking about"  
"oh...well anyways tell us where to find another egg and we'll...find it"  
"Ok, try looking near Albertsons park"  
"ok...wheres that."  
"Its oppisote of the town where the spooky forest of lost souls is."  
"why is it called albertsons park"  
"because a long long long time ago, 300 years I believe, a Albertsons food and drug store was built there, until it was raided by a group of kids pretending to be cannibals one day. Somehow a fire was accidentaly set and it burnt down. Years passed and its now a park...with trees, bushes, picnic tables, and a few trails scattered around it. But theres still lies the ruins of the old albertsons food and drug story lying there...near the left side of the park. Oh and its ok to go in it, its stable there, the city fixed it up a bit and put those little signs in that tell you about its history...which is actually where i learned all this."  
"oookay..thanks for the history lesson"  
"your welcome"  
I turned to Sam, "lets go...To Albertsons Park"

We arrived...At Albertsons Park  
When we got there we noticed it was pretty crowded...kinda...there was a group of people in tie dye shirts playing frisbee, A couple moms with strollres walking around a trail, and a parachuting guy with a chicken suit.  
Actually we found the haystack pretty much right away, kinda near the albertsons ruins entrance. Next to a sign saying, "Attention dog walkers. Pick up after your dogs and use a leash. in compliance with the city laws s-23-gh-3-cats-rule"  
So after carefully digging a bit, we found...a green egg.  
We took the egg and started leaving the park when...A group of little kids suddenly jumped out from behind a tree with ...spears and face paint.  
"AAHHHH...who are you" I said  
"eeka, we are cannibals who speak a different language and we want to keel tresspassers"  
"AAHHHHH" me and sam both screamed and ran away.  
Once we had left the park we were like "ok what were those little kids doing with those sharp spears and threatening to kill people?" we thought about telling the police but we didnt have a working phone, we didnt know where the police station was, The farm we were staying at didnt have a phone, we didnt see any phone booths anywhere (c'mon this is the 21st century people!), and we were sudenly to shy to ask anyone for theirs...yeah.  
We figured that we'd just...leave it...for now at least. and head back to Slim.

"hey slim, why didnt you tell us there were still cannibals living there"  
"what?"  
"on our way out we ran into a bunch of kids dressed up as cannibals who threatened to keel us for tresspassing"  
"thats very odd, I went to the park a few days ago and didnt see anyone. And besides cannibals never lived there, The cannibals who raided the albertsons 300 years ago were just kids pretending...and the fire was accidental"  
"who would let there kids go around pretending to be people eaters, with spears"  
"what spears"  
"the people we ran into had spears"  
"thats very odd, you know what i think...you were probably on some reality tv prank show, now now what egg did you get"  
"here" we gave him the green egg.  
"oh dear, well here you go" he handed us a chicken "its of no use to me now, i have no need of chickens that lay boring eggs like this"  
"ok thanks Slim...kind of"  
We headed back to Gary  
"hey gary, guess what. we ran into a bunch of cannibals at the park today"  
We told him of our adventures.  
"well, you know this year is the 300th anniversary since that building burnt down, its probably some part of a anniversary celebration" he guessed.  
"...there celebrating a store being burnt down...by getting people do attack random people with spears"  
"Or maybe its some reality tv prank show or a rougue improv group, anyways heres 50 cents"  
"...thanks"  
We decided to take a quick lego break. Because we liked playing with legos and Sam brought some to play with.

Note from ben: Are you going to have nightmares about cannibals now o_o 


	8. Chapter 8

Icarly lost episode: part 8

So later Me and Sam go Back Up to Slim and say we want another chicken back for Gary.  
You know this story is getting so long and formulatic that it could practicly be made into a spin-off.  
icarly and friends: Chicken hunters  
uuuhh no, needs a better name.  
Anyways so we walk back up to Slim and say...oh yeah..already said that.  
Anyways he tells us.  
"Oh yeah, right... try going and looking at Wallys magical ski slope land"  
"ok..."  
"...uh Wallys magical ski slope land is a ski resort way up on mount volcanus, around 30 miles from the left side of town. Its run by a chap named wally...thats it."  
"ok we'll try looking there...How did a chicken get that far away from town anyways?"  
"I dont know...it flew!"  
"ok lets go, Sam"  
On our leaving Slim we started wandering how to get...there...because..it was 30 miles away..i dont think we could walk there  
"we could bike!"  
"nah i got a better idea...we take the bus"  
"...ok lets do that"  
We started heading for the bus stop  
"how much money do we have"  
"$3.50"  
"Hopefully Gary will repay us what we spent on the bus ticket since its his chickens were getting"  
"yeah"  
On our way we passed Albertsons park, which we noticed was now empty  
Actually the bus stop was in front of Albertsons park, so we sat down and waited, and then the bus pulled up.  
We went inside and found out that today was out lucky day because the driver took payment in eggs. we quickly (and cautiously) ran into albertsons park to the haystack (which was not far away) and grabbed a few plain white eggs we found in it and headed back to give it to the driver.  
We did that and he let us get on.  
The bus took us to wallys magical ski slope land. We got there and we could see a lodge and various people skiing...you know what a typical ski place looks like. We walked into the lodge.  
"hello, will you girls be skiing today" said a lady with a snow hat and crutch at the front desk.  
"no, we're looking for something...a friend dropped...while she was here the other day."  
"Ok, well have fun"  
Me and sam found a telescope at the end of the lodge pointing up toward the top of the mountain. We thought we could use it to look around and hopefully sight the haystack that we thought the egg would be in. It needed a quarter and luckily we found a quarter nearby laying on the ground.  
We put it in and after a minute..found a haystack...sitting on top of the mountain...next to a sign. But the sign was too far away to read.  
"well" I said..looks like we'll have to get to the top of the mountain.  
since we didnt have enough money to use the ski lift which requred $5 for non skiiers,, we decided we had to walk up the mountain.  
We walked up the mountain and almost got run over by a few careless skiiers who yelled at us as the skiied by, but we eventually got there. There were a few telescopes and a lookout platform there/  
We walked up to the haystack which i cautiously searched through while sam read the sign.  
"This haystack is a historical marker presumably left by aliens who landed here 200 years ago, there are no eggs here, if you're looking for eggs in here, then this haystack would be what you call a decoy, and what your looking for is probably down near that place on the back of the lodge with several dumpsters." sam read.  
we looked at each other and then looked down toward the lodge and sure enough saw a tiny haystack near the opening to the dumpster square.  
Luckily apparently they gave free ski lift ride back down the mountain so we got down easily.  
We ran over to the dumpster and found a haystack with a sign saying."caution do not play in or around the dumpsters this place is onder 24 hour survelience"  
"!" We were now scared. We started acting casual..by whisteling, knowing we were under surveleince  
"just try to casually dig through it" I whispered to sam, "Ill stand between you and where i think the camera is"  
"why do we not want them to see us?"  
"dont ask questions just do it"  
We put the plan into action, after a few seconds i heard her say something  
"what the matter" I said.  
"its cold"  
"huh?"  
"look" she held up a egg that was light blueish and had a strange texture "its a...ice egg"  
"ok...thats weird..a egg made of ice eh?"  
"uhh im not sure"  
"anyways get a few more to give to the bus driver for the ride home"  
We grabbed about 6 of them and headed back to the bus stop  
When the bus cam it, however, a different person was driving.  
"hello" we said  
"bus fare miss?"  
"uhh, we have these ice eggs, because, we figured you accepted them as payment?"  
"I DONT TAKE NO EGGS AS PAYMENT, IF YOU DONT GOT CASH ($5) THEN YOU DONT GET A RIDE" He slammed the bus doors and took off.  
Later at around 10 pm we arrived at Slims cart.  
"FINALY" sam yelled "my legs are killing me"  
"mine too,and my hands are freezing from holding these eggs, anyways here you are Slim"  
"thanks" slim said, "uuhh..yeah heres your chicken"  
"thank you" I said.  
After more walking we arrived at garys.  
"here gary, you have no idea what we went through to get this"  
"thanks here 50 cents"  
We left toward our beds for SLEEP! without saying thank you...which wasnt nice kids remember to always say thank you.

end  
note from ben: this part was exciting because it was the last part in the 1st act of the story...kinda..well act 2 isnt too different but...Anyways the next part IS going to be a little tiny itty bitty different.


	9. Chapter 9

Icarly lost episode: ihate disapointed card chickens. Not that this has to do with anything in the chapter in which I rescue another chicken, oops was that a spoiler part 9

Note from Ben: don't worry the preliminary grape pie is coming eventually.

Part 8:  
So the next day after a bit of sleeping in, We (i, (carly) and sam) went back up to slim.  
"Hey Slim its a brand new day, the sun is shining and everything"  
"yes, yes it is"  
"so, where should we look today?"  
"well, I remember seeing another one at the barn at the north end of the farm where gary lives, maybe you should look there"  
"...You saying we should look at the barn again?"  
"im saying that i think another egg is at the barn and you should look there because i thats where i found another chicken wandering around"  
"isnt that what we said"  
"isnt that what I said"

"..."  
"I have a headache" said sam  
So yeah we headed back to the barn, because apparently there should have been another egg there, even though we dont remember seeing none, but slim insisted that there was at least one more chicken hanging around there so we went there.  
yeaaahh but on out way there...We got confronted with..Swiper the Fox from Dora.  
"oh no" I said  
"Quick we got to say the password" sam said  
"swiper no swiping" we both said  
But before we even started the 2nd chant, he stole the chicken figurine from us (because we were carrying it at the time) and threw it into the nearby forest.  
"You darn fox" Sam said, and proceeded to kill him using the barn eraser pencil from earlier  
oh this is getting gruesome. anyways we then started looking for the figurine...and found it near a abondend wheelbarrow.  
A few minutes later we arrived at garys farm...which wasnt really garys but we call it that anyways. we said hi to gary and proceeded to the north end of the barn, where the big barn was.  
We wiped our feet and went into the barn where we found the haystack in the same place it was last time. We started to dig through it. Sudenly we noticed a nearby sign we didn't notice before that said, "visitors please also dont forget to wash you hands before touching anything in the barn"  
We were startled, we realised that...WE DIDNT WASH OUR HANDS BEFORE WE STARTED DIGGING THROUGH THE HAYSTACK! Luckily no one saw us and we quickly washed out hands and then went back to searching.  
"hey i found something" sam said 30 seconds into our search. She held up a checkered egg. (and the checkered pattern was in a shade of yellow fyi)  
So we headed back to Slim with the checkered egg.  
"hey slim look its a checkered egg"  
"Yes very nice, you guys are really helpful" he said, slyly  
"well"  
"oh yes heres your chicken, and here its a nice scarf that is checkery so that you can bring the pattern of checkeredness wherever you go, thanks again for your help"  
he handed us a scarf that had a checkered pattern similar to the checkere egg we gave him with what resembled a pair of chicken feet on the end of it  
"thanks..slim"  
I starte wandering why he would just give us a random scarf especialy since it was sunny today and we didnt really need scarfs. nevertheless sam liked it and put it on, while i took the hat from here because i like hats more than scarfs..kinda  
Anyways we arrived back at where gary was and we gave him the chicken, which we named, chicken 8  
"Thanks, im so glad your getting this chickens back from slim for me, I'm really fond of chickens, were like family, see" Gary said  
"no problem"  
"heres your 50 cents and because i am really happy today, heres a nice chicken egg lollipop"  
He gave us a lollipop that looked like a fancy decorated egg.  
"thanks" we said and left.  
we decided to not eat the lollipop...because there was only 1 and there were 2 of us and because it had purple on it and im always suspicious of anything purple..somtimes.

end

Note from ben: see how it was different? they went to a place they already went to instead of a new place..i guess the writers were running out of ideas...anyways the next part is also special because its part 10. see double digits.


	10. Chapter 10

Icarly lost episode: ifind chickens part 10

So the next day me and Sam went back to Slim where he told us to look at the harbor again. So we went to the harbor and found the haystack, we saw a new sign next to it that said. watch out for sandsnakes. luckily we didnt see any sandsnake but we did find a beautifl red and green striped egg which we dubbed the candy striped egg. we took it back to slim and he gave us back a chicken which we took to Gary who gave us 50 cents the end.

Note from ben: Dont worry the others will be longer. its just this was short because i guess the writers wanted to change the pace for a part and such...you know i dont really know, this part is kind of weird. ANyways in a few days you might get a few days delay for a part or 2 maybe, due to difficulties.


	11. Chapter 11

Icarly lost episode: I liek mudkips...wateveh those r...and chickens

so later me and sam went back to slim after we delivered the last chicken to gary which we got from finding the egg in the harbor which we traveled to by bikes.  
yeah..little recap there.  
Anyways we went to slim and both shouted together, "its egg finding time" which startled Slim and made him drop something which appeared to be a book on origami-acupuncture.  
"oh hello, girls" he said. "yeah..go look near old man harolds house again"  
"oh man we have to go back there?" sam said.  
"'fraid so" said slim.  
"ok c'mon sam, i got a plan" i, carly, said.  
We were soon down the street where harold lived in his creepy house near the spooky woods of lost souls.  
"ok heres the plan. we run up there, search rapidly through the haystack, find the egg, then run away."  
"great plan"  
Harold was nowhere to be seen.  
We ran up there and frantically searched through the haystack. We noticed the sign there that said "please keep of grass" was still there...verrrryyy peculiar.  
I also noticed a sign across/down the street that said. "neighborhood watch. People in this neghborhood will report any suspicious activity to the police blah blah blah"  
"are you obsessed with signs or something" sam said  
"what are you talking abOW!" i said as i pricked my hand on something...pointy.  
I had seemingly pricked my hand on a egg that was really...thorny and grey. like a pinecone but with upward curved thorns and...we dubbed it the "dark thorny egg"...because thats what it was.  
"cool we found i-" sudenly the front door opened and harold was standing there.  
"hey kids would you like some pie?" he said creepily.  
"AHHHHCHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHTHSHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHREHHHHAHHHHHWHHHHHHEHHHHHSOHHHHMHHHHHEHH" we screamed and ran away.  
on our way back we discussed which egg we thought was better that we found at old man harolds's house.(purple or dark thorn egg) we decided the purple egg was cooler.  
Also on our way back we made guesses at what the heck this "fantasy football" thing was that is talked about so much on the "all night with jason smith" show we hear play on the radio every evening by one of the farmhands at the farm.  
We deduced that it was a football league, populated with elves and other various mythical creatures like the aisha.  
ok that was more of a guess...or is that what deduced means? no i think deduced is a synonym to distributed. like I deduced 20 mega hertz of preliminar grape party punch with deduced oils and deducious fats.  
[all right enough of this]  
We arrived at Slims cart with the egg which we had since moved from our hands into the ...egg hat we got in like the 1st part.  
"Here Slim." we said  
"all right..We're 1 step closer to finding the golden egg...hopefully... here you are." he handed a chicken to me.  
we ran back to Gary.  
"Here gary. heres chicken 10" we said.  
"oh there you are nice chicken. in the barn with the other chickens you go. Thanks ladies..heres 50 cents"  
"thanks" we said.  
these 50 cent payments was really starting to add up. now we had like $5. $85 more and we could afford a pizza!  
uhh i think thats it for this part. We later went to my itube account and discovered my video comments were under attack by relatives of 'the grumpy old troll who lived under the bridge' that we killed back in part 2. Uhh but ill get to that later...maybe..

end

note from ben: yaayy normal part size. I think the last part was the only part that did that.  
And never mind on the delay. the difficulties are fixed.  
part 12 coming tomorow :) 


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfiction (PERIOD) net forward. So fanfiction PERIOD net doesn't support pictures. That's fine but really very stupidly and frustratingly it blocked my URL's to pictures. I have no idea why. I finally got them to stick. It's the best I could do.**

Icarly lost episode: ime and carly do more chicken rescuers part 12

So later we rode our scooters back to slim.  
"hey slim" we said.  
"Hello back again eh? ok Try looking around..here"  
"you mean maybe in that haystack right over there by the animal rescue shelter?"

"c'mon sam lets go" We walked over a few yards to the other side of the of the nearby animal shelter and dug through the haystack where we found...a nice blue egg with yellow stars on it. the "starry egg".  
We walked back to slim but on our way back we saw a sign near the animal shelter that said "come in and pet the cats for free"  
We really wanted to pet the cats because cats are like awesome and stuff so we did that.  
there was lots of cats  
like this one (picture)

imgur (period) com (slash) E8TxiJ6

and this one

i (period) imgur (slash) MMDDsmY (period) gif

and this one whos pictured with sam...i think

i (period) imgur (slash) e2JtEAX (period) jpg

Anyways AFTER that we went to Slim and handed him the egg.  
"why thanks again" he says "here is your chicken and a nice chocolate golden egg as well" he handed us a chocolate golden egg. Its wrapper was brown and had gold rings on the top and bottom of it, with patterns of chicken shapes around the middle.  
"thanks finian" we said  
"oh and also by the way, if you want to pick up some chicken feed (they sell it at the nearby albertsons (the NEW albertsons)) and deliver it here...for the chickens, then ill pay you for it plus a little 50 cent tip.:  
"uuhhh we'll keep that in mind" we said. we then headed back to gary.  
"hey gary, here is your chicken" we said.  
"thanks" he said. he then handed us 50 cents...and a pair of what he said were "eggshell shoes"  
...they were shoes...that looked like half of a cracked eggshell...and the eggshell patterns were pink and white striped.  
yeah they looked really dorky.  
"ohh cute shoes" sam said, she then put them on her feet.  
"you really like them?" i said.  
"yeah"  
"ok then let me have the (checkered chicken) scarf"  
"no you already have the (paper chicken egg) hat"  
after a minor squabble we decided to play scrabble. We then called uhhhh fredward...yeah we called him and told him to care of our video comments...because fredward can outtroll anbody (even real trollls). anyways he said he would call us back with results later.  
30 minutes later he called us back and said my itube account had been terminated!

cliffhanger

Note from ben: isnt that shocking! next time see what she'll do about her itube account! see if the'll pick up any chicken feed for the chickens! see if they can rescue another chicken! and see if they can solve the mystery of albertsons park!


	13. Chapter 13

Icarl lost episode: isave animals like chickens part 13

REALLY STUPID CONTINUITY ERROR: uhh the phone they were using to call fredward was delivered to icarly by her pet stork who does that kind of stuff.  
anyways  
"Fredward! what did you do?!" i said to fred on the phone. we had just discovered my itube account had been terminated.  
"its a long story" fred said  
"...well get it back OR YOUR FIRED" i slammed the phone closed and stormed back toward slim. Onnour way we passed gary who reminded us that the entry period for the 2nd week of the scooby snack egg gathering drawing had started. (remember scooby snacks are the official currency of the local mall)  
We kept on walking. "hey" sam said. "you wanna stop by albertsons and buy some chicken feed?"  
"...sure why not" i said.  
We soon arrived at the local albertsons. We walked around looking for the chocken feed and soon found some in the milk section, in bags.  
It cost $2. anyways we bought it but we then were stopped by a guy in a bunnie suit, near the albertsons exit. he handed us a flyer for a local haircut store called "open cuts".  
We thanked it and walked down a few blocks to where Slim was, carrying the medium-weight chicken feed bag.  
"here slim we got some feed for the chickens"  
"greeeaatt put it in the chicken feed bowl"  
We poured it all into their bowl  
"heres $2.50" Slim then said.  
"greeeaatt thank you anyways its time to go egg hunting eh?" i said  
"yes, lets see, so far since i've started sending you to places you've already been to, and where you've missed eggs from the 1st round. I've followed in the same order as the order you went the 1st time. so if we continue that pattern that means the next place you should look woud be the LWEB lagoon"  
"what?" sam said clutching her forehead.  
"lets go" i said, grabbing sam.  
We soon arrived...at...the LWEB(loperville water and electric board) lagoon.  
we greeted mr. gilbert and headed over to the haystack.  
But we were stopped by a lady behind a booth who invited us to play a game called "goldfish toss"  
"How do we play" i asked.  
"ok see these fish bowls?" she expained, "i put goldfish crackers in these fishbowls. You throw this red ball. If the ball gets in a fishbowl. you get the goldfish crackers"  
"umm nice. soggy goldfish crackers" i said.  
i played anyways. and one won...errr won one.  
"congrats" the lady said, and handed me my prize.  
Anyways we got to the haystack.  
"ok" i said "we have to be careful...remember what happened last time"  
"yes...lets uhh search carefully"  
we did so and discovered a orange egg.  
"Woah...a orange egg...err an orange egg" sam said.  
On the way back into the entrance my phone rang with fredwards ring. unfortunately i accidentally dropped the phone into the water.  
"darn" i said.  
"woah, dejavu" sam said. "actually i've been having a lot of dejavu lately"  
"well, i guess ill just have to e-mail him when i get home" i said  
"awwhhh e-mail" sam exclaimed.  
On our way out, mr. gilbert stopped us. "hey you" he pointed to sam.  
"what" sam said, frightened a bit.  
"are those your shoes?"  
"y-yes" sam said  
Mr. gilbert started tearing up a bit.  
"sorry, its just, my mom wore shoes very similar to those before she-she...moved away to russia for the season" he sudenly started crying "I MISS HER" he yelled.  
"its ok. why dont you just call her?"  
"can't...i dropped my phone in one of the water pools here." he explained.  
"all right what about e-mail?"  
"...SHE NEVER RESPONDS hardly"  
"all right *cough* well we better go"  
"all right" he said kind of embarassed.  
we walked away  
"that was weird" i said.  
"i think it was suspicious" sam said  
"uhh yeah" i said.  
We arrived at slims where we exchanged the egg for a chicken.  
"just a plain colored egg this time eh" he said  
"yeah but it is still pretty..kinda..im not a big fan of that shade of orange that much but..." sam said  
"yeah here is you chicken kiddies"  
"...kiddies?"  
Then we went back to Gary.  
"heres another chicken" we said.  
"wow you girls are expert chicken finders" he said.  
"...well Slim just gives them to us"  
"uh yeah..heres 50 cents"  
"Thanks" we thanked him.  
We headed over to where we were staying at where i found my laptop and logged into my e-mail. There was a e-mail from fredward saying, "well, i tried calling you but you didnt answer. but anyways, using my sly bartering skills. the people behind your termination have agreed to unterminate you if i can run a 65/80th marathon in less than a day blindfolded in a chicken suit. Its a strange request but i think i can do it, i mean i have to do it or ill lose my job, because you said i would and yeah...wish me luck."  
i e-mailed him back "cool...uh be sure to tape it..maybe we could post it once this mess is cleared up. i'm sure it'll get lots of views"  
a few minutes later he replied saying "do we have to?"  
i said "of course. I believe in free monotony." and logged off.

note from ben: isnt this nice. uhh anyways tomorow we may in fact be seeing the return of albertsons park.  
by the way is fredward icarlys brother? is he ifred then? 


	14. Chapter 14

Icarly lost episode: part 14

Sos the next day we went back to slim and we said.  
"Slims we want those chickens back and yes we are willing to find another egg to give in exchage. because you think that one of these chickens just lay the golden eggs but what you dont know is that they need a special golden nest in able to do that."  
"what" he pulled off his earphones he was wearing.  
"oh uh nothing"  
"no really i couldnt hear you i was listening to mr. mcgradies new album"  
"yeah. we didnt say anything...anyways where should we look this time"  
"..albertsons park"  
"What?"sam said  
"uhhh ookay" i said reluctantly  
"ok go forth and bring me whatever egg it is that the chicken i found wandering over their that wasnt the other chicken i found over there, laid."  
We left to albertsons park.  
we arrived at albertsons park  
"here we are at albertsons park" i said.  
We headed over to the haystack where we rummaged through the haystack...where we found...a green egg...but this wasnt like the last green egg we found here. it had a shamrock pattern on it. So we called it the shamrock egg.  
"hey, have you noticed that most of the eggs we've found on the 2nd run through, are similar in overall colour scheme to the eggs we found on the 1st run through" sam said.  
"yeess...maybe certain areas attract certain chickens...or haystacks...i mean maybe the haystack attract the chickens...whered these haystacks come from anyways...we should research it"  
We started leaving the park but on our way we saw a sign. we decided to go over there and read it for some odd reason that i cant remember at the moment. But when we walked toward it we felled into a hole.  
"woah where are we" sam said.  
we were in some underground tunnel it looked like. sudenly we heard a wail."  
"WWWWCWWWWAOOOOOOOTOOOOOSOOOOOOOOOOOAOOOROOEAOOOWOAAAAEAAAAASAAAAAOAAMAHHHHHEHHH" is what it sounded like.  
we screamed and scrambled out of the hole. But when we got out we we found ourselves surrounded by the kids dressed up like cannibals from last time we were there. They then captured us in a net and dragged us into the albertsons ruins where they continued to take us into a old rusted door that said "employees only". then they left us there. Once our eyes adjusted to the light, which was in a orange-purplish tint, we discovered that the room was full of rubber computer components.  
Well we were easily able to get free of the nets. and after a few hours of trying to find a way to get out we discovered the door was unlocked. But when we came out of the door we immediately discovered that there was something very wrong. the ruins weren't ruins anymore and their were people everywhere with shopping carts buying fresh produce that also were here now. We shrugged and headed back to slim. but when we got to where he was usually standing, he was missing...come to think of it, so was the mall...and the animal rescue shelter...and the nearby fashion store. instead there were a group of skyscrapers that looked like they were from 300 years ago.  
"Icarly.." sam started  
"its icarly" i said.  
"icarly, i think we somehow have been tripped back 300 years"  
"what makes you think that?"  
"you just said these skyscrapers look like they were from 300 years ago"  
"...yeahh. well if thats true how do you think we should go about getting back to the present"  
"...maybe we should head back to albertsons"  
"ok sure lets do that"  
we headed back to albertsons, but when we got there, those kids were back. it was chaos they were running everywhere. and being veerrryyy mischeivous.  
"uhh lets head back to that empolyee area" i said.  
we headed throught the chaos and made it to the employees only door. but accidentaly knocked over a cart right near the door, which spilled a bunch of avocados. which was fine until they randomly burst into flames. we ducked into the employee room where we had tea. sudenly the door opened and a duck was standing there. we looked past the duck and noticed we were in the present again but there were bunch of red hot avacodos lying on the floor.  
we looked at each other and ran out as fast as we could. we ran back to Slim and handed him the egg.  
"why thank you...uhh you look kind of traumatised, did anything happen?"  
"uh no, no, no, nothing at happened a-a-at alll"  
he stood there for a second...then said "uh ok here your chicken"  
"t-thanks" we said.  
we took the chicken (chicken 13) back to Gary where he gave us 50 cents and thanked us.

uhhh...end.

Note from ben: exciting part huh? I think they talk about fredward more in the next episode...which if they do get sent to a repeat place this time, should be the ski resort...because thats the only place they havent revisited yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Icarly lost episode: ihate having to wait for preliminary grape pie but finding chickens is at least partially fun. Part 15

So later me and Sam e-mailed Fredward. we asked him if anything new had happened. but he didnt respond.  
Anyways we went to see Slim. but first we went to the barn where we gathered 10 white eggs which we dropped into the basket. Then gary let us enter the scooby snack drawing. We still didnt know how much scooby snacks we'd get if we won but we entered anyways.  
Then we arrived at where Slim was and we asked him where to go today.  
And sure enough he asked us to recheck the haystack at the Wallys magical ski slope land.  
So we headed to the bus stop. but then realised that we didnt have any bus fare.  
So we went back to Slim to ask him for perhaps, some bus money.  
"slim...we dont have any money to get to wallys magical ski slope land"  
"...well why dont you just take the ski lift" he said.  
"huh?"  
"a few blocks down from Albertsons park is a ski lift thats free to ride that goes the entire 30 miles to the ski land"  
"..." we didnt say

Anyways we headed over to the ski lift, but on our way sam got struck by a lightening bolt which somehow gave her heightphobia. So we had to tie her up and gag her to get her on there.  
Halfway there she recovered from the strange lightening bolt effects and we untied her...or i untied her. Why am i saying we?  
anyhow we arrived there and headed to where the haystack was. and searched through it...casually. I noticed a new sign saying. "..."  
After a bit of casual searching we found a blue skies egg which is a blue egg with a wavy pattern alternating between 2 shades of blue. ha ha.  
We rode the ski lift back and presented our finding to Finian who thanked us and presented us with chicken 14 (which is what we name it) and headed back to gary on the underground subway...if there was an underground subway.  
We arrived at gary and presented him with a plump chicken.  
he thanked us with 50 cents.  
but by then it was evening so we headed to sleep where i had a dream about being in the place from the movie up, but some guy in a blimp was abducting old people and bringing them there. and there were also a group of people who ran away from civilsation to live there. anyways that is all for this part.

note from ben: Kinda short entry but the next part is going to be exciting. its when we head into act 3. Yup act 3.


	16. Chapter 16

Icarly lost episode: iam sad that this episote never aired part 16

So later me and sam went back to Slim. and we said.  
"hey slim...where should we look today"  
"hmmm, well there is still more eggs to be found...hey try looking in the barn again, i did find multiple chickens there you know" (by the way, the barn we find the eggs in isnt the same barn gary uses for his chickens. the farm has multiple barns on it y'know)  
"so, we're go back to the barn then?"  
"yup"  
..."ok"  
So we headed back to the barn again for the 3rd time.  
On our way we got stopped by a traveling salesperson who wanted to sell us a elephant repeller, but we politely refused.  
We then continued on our way to the barn, past gary who was holding a basket full of white eggs and singing some kind of farm song.  
We then got to the barn. we wiped out feet and washed our hands but then noticed a sign. "in case of alien invasion break glass" it said.  
We shrugged it off as it was obviously a joke and proceeded to dig through the haystack until we found something.  
See, i was digging through the haystack when i felt something warm. we discovered it was a yellow egg that shone like the sun (not nearly as bright though) and that gave off heat and therefore felt warm.  
We called it the sunny egg. anyways we headed back and were stopped by the salesperson again. She said we would either buy her product our we would never see our little precious puppy dog again. she held up a dachshund who we had never seen before.  
We ignored her because that was obviously not our dog and kept walking. Sam looked back to see her standing there very angrily and soon after, she threw it (the dog) into a nearby black hole.  
We arrived back at Slim where we gave him the sunny egg.  
"why thank you, we will soon find that golden egg, and i will get it and be happy hee hee hee. Oh this is a sunny egg, that reminds me, heres a nice top i have laying around thats related to this."  
he handed us a Sunny toy top. (which had a blue handle connected to a yellow ball, with a blue ring around it with little suns marked on it. and of course had a little pointy edge on the bottom"  
"why thank you...im sure we will have lots of fun with this" i said.  
"and heres your chicken" he handed us a chicken which we named chicken 15...because i think that just suits him.  
We headed back to Gary and had no problems with any salespeople on the way back.  
"hey gary" we said.  
"why hello kids. ah i see you brought be another chicken."  
we handed him the chicken.  
"I am so glad you are doing this. i love all my chickens and was mildly upset when they disapeared. heres 50 cents and also a coupon i found...somewhere"  
he handed us 50 cents and a coupon.  
the coupon said.  
"this coupon is good for 1 "Chicken Nest Haircut", and is redeemable at the new "Open Cuts" haircut saloon located near the Loperville Albertsons."  
and it had a picture of a cartoon stick figure wearing a hairdo that resembled...a chicken nest.  
"uhhh...thanks" i said.  
We walked away. "hey sam you want this?"  
"no thanks, you can have it" said Sam.  
We went to my laptop where i signed into my e-mail, where i found a e-mail from Fredward.  
it said "welll i managed to do it, but just barely. The video didnt turn out because there was a huge thunderstorm going on at the time. But anyways we got our account back online but have lost a lot of viewers because of it. In order to bring up the hits again i think we need to do something crazy, like get a new haircut or do something like find a artefact of immense value, like a golden golf ball."  
I looked at sam and said. "hmm didja hear that? we have to do something crazy to get our viewers back up...lets rob a bank"  
"all right. which one?"  
"i was just kidding"  
"...i knew that"

end

note from ben: yay act 3 has started and do you not think it has began really excitedly?  
Next part i think they get to play with the toy top for a little bit, so thats exciting.


	17. Chapter 17

Icarly lost episode: icontinue this story into part 17

so later me and sam headeded back to slim where we asked him where we should go next.  
now we were expecting him to suggest we go back to the harbor because thats where we went after the barn on the 1st 2 rounds of this. but he had to shake things up a but and tell us to check at the haystack near old man harolds' house.  
So we went to old man harolds's house located between what the locals called the haunted woods of lost souls, and the bad run down abondend part of town.  
our stategy was plain and simple. we'd dress up as girl scouts, walk up to his front door, ring the doorbell, pretend to be selling cookies, as soon as he opens the door we'd then club him and tie him up while he was inconcious, then we'd go into his house and tie up his dog. then when he came too we'd threaten to drop the dog into a black hole unless he digs through the haystack and finds a egg that we didnt find before and gives it to us.  
The only problem was that we didnt know if we had a dog.

well it turned out he didnt have a dog so we had to dig through the haystack ourselves.  
we managed to find a nice..what we called a "spring flower egg"  
ok let me describe it to you. it was purple with various different styles of simplified flowers on it. the flowers were outlines and were in shades of various purple or white.  
So we brought it back to Slim who gave us chicken 16. yup thats right we had saved 16 chickens now. see how smart it was to name the chickens like that now? now we knoew how many we had saved and such.  
anyways after slim rambled on about the golden egg some more we went back to gary. and we said.  
"hey gary heres you chicken"  
"why thanks heres 50 cents"  
he handed us 50 cents.  
"oh and also, the egg gathering drawing scooby snake thing" he said.  
"yes what about it" we said.  
"the 3rd entry period has started."  
"oh thats nice" we said as we walked off, making a note to do it later but now we had important stuff to attend too.  
ok actually we didnt really have anything important going on. we would go back to slim later but we wanted to play a game using the top we got yesterday.  
I spun it and it spun. awsome right?  
anyways i asked sam if she wanted to try it but she said that we probably shouldnt play with it that much because she had a feeling it was important.  
we got a lot of junk since we started this thing. we still had the chicken figurine from the 1st day. maybe some uh loyal translator will put a list of the things in a footnote of this story some day.  
anyways i think that was it for this part cul8r

note from ben: this is part 17. its a pretty mediocre part but they got to spin the top today .  
anyways i just though id put together a list of all the junk the've gotten so far. you dont have to read it (its not really important) but i just thought it would help bring more order to this world to organise things like this. the more organisation that happens the more order is increased in the universe i think...idk

a chicken figurine*  
a egg hat!  
A barn pencil*  
a porcelainy flowery egg!  
a checkered scarf*  
a lollipop!  
a chocolate egg*  
egg shoes!  
a top*  
a coupon!  
and about $10 (80 more till they can get a pizza)

ones marked * are from slim. ones with ! are from gary.  
Dont you hate stories that are really formulatic like this? or do you like the stories being dependable?  
does dependale mean predictable? does that mean these stories are predictable?  
How can this story be predictable? is it predictalbe in some aspects but not in others?  
is it half predctable?  
this must be one of my longest notes ever. i wonder if its even longer than the story?  
probably not.


	18. Chapter 18

Icarly lost episode: part 18

So later me and sam headed back to Slim where we asked him where we should go next.  
"welll...how about you go and check the lweb place again" he says  
So we headed over to LWEB...but on our way we got stopped by the ghost of the troll that lived under the bridge. but we then sucked him up in a vacuum lamp and sold him to a traveling merchant we ran into later.  
When we got to the LWEB place we noticed that Mr. Gilbert wasnt there. instead some lady with hideous shoes was at the entrance greeting people.  
She said hi to us. we said hi back and then asked her who she was. she said that she was gilberts mother. and that gilbert had died yesterday evening and that in his will he left the lagoon to her so she same here to run it.  
but sudenly mr. gilbert walked up to us.  
"hello mom" he said.  
"ahh it is a ghost" said his mom.  
"nope..see i faked my death so you would come over here so i could reveal that i faked my death to you and that i wasnt actually dead and we could visit with each other."  
"oh how sweet" she said.  
anyways we walked away and headed to the haystack where we begunned searching.  
I noticed a note nearby saying "this haystack has strange eggs in it...it is mystical".  
anyways while we were searching i accidentaly knocked a lightening egg into a nearby body of water. which caused a electrical current to charge through the water.  
luckily no one was hurt..badly. but sudenly a giant dragon made of bones burst from the surface of the water and ate some nearby swimmers...just kidding.  
anyways we were searching through the haystack when we found a piece of coral...but on close inspection we concluded it was a egg disguised as a piece of coral...a egg made of coral.  
so we named it the coral egg.  
anyways we headed back to slim and then we arrived at where slim was and the we talked to slim at where slim was.  
"hey slim we got another egg for you so give us the chicken that laid it or whatever because you think if the chicken lays this egg then it wont lay the golden egg and how many chickens does gary have anyway?" i said  
"good i have no idea what your saying but here is your chicken" slim said, taking the coral egg  
and we then namethed the chicken...chicken 17 and went back to gary.  
who thanked us again and gave us 50 cents.

Well anyways we then decided to enter the drawing again because gary earlier said that the 3rd entry period was now underway and we probably should enter it before the 4th entry period started because then we might not be able to sign up for the 3rd entry period. but we dont remember if there was going to be a 4th entry period anyways.  
uhh well the point was we headed to the barn to get 10 white eggs to bring to gary for a entry to the scooby snack sweepstakes.  
so we washed our hands, wiped our feet and put on tin foil hats (not really) and went into the barn where we noticed a band playing on the stage inside. (they called themselves the harmonious haystacks)  
apparently they play there every day at 3:30. you should go see them sometime.  
anyways we found 10 white eggs in the haystack and headed back to gary where we dropped them in the basket next to the table where the little slips that you sign to enter were. gary handed us one of those slips and we put it in the drawing box.  
and that was all. for now

note from ben: do balance out the last note from ben this note will be really short -end-


	19. Chapter 19

Icarly lost episode: ifind chicken ha ha part nin e teen

So later me and Sam walkeded up to Slim and say  
"give us chickens because we are hungry ha ha ha ha"  
And then Slim seems to ignore us and starts staring off into the distance.  
"the harbor" he says, "I sense that you must go to the harbor next...yes..the harbor"  
So wr headed off to the harbor...ON BIKES PEOPLE!  
We rode bikes to the harbor where we noticed a lot of the harbor regulars were gathered up in a circle around a dead seagull.  
"is it...alive?" i heard someone say?  
"Doubt it" someone else said.  
"lets go" someone other said.  
So we then headed to the haystack where we noticed a sign saying, "beware of pincher crabs".  
We started carefully digging through the haystack where we found an egg. but this egg wasn't just any egg, it was a speckled egg (a yellow egg with purple polka dots :o)  
So yeah.  
so yeah.  
so yah  
so ya  
soya  
soy beans B)  
We got back on bikes to bike back to slim. but sudenly a angry fat lady with curly hair stormed up to us. she pointed towards where the harborors used to be gathered at.  
"did you kill that seagull" she said.  
"no" sam said.  
"ok have a nice day" she said.  
We biked back. While we biked back i remembered back on the 1st day when sam said something about semaphore to me after i asked her a question. i realised that i never told her parents about that. I signaled my pet vulture (or whatever it is) for my other cell phone, who flew toward me with it. i grabbed the cell phone from him (while i was still biking) and dialed sams parents.  
"mr. sam? do you know what your daughter did the other day?" i began.  
After explaining it all, mr. sam told me to tell sam that she lost tv privileges for a month.  
I told her and she shrugged and told me that she forgot how to speak russian.  
We stopped by albertsons to buy some chicken feed. We bought some chicken feed at albertsons.  
We continued down to slim and went past the "open cuts" haircut saloon  
"hey we have a coupon for that place" Sam said.  
"yeah you wanta use it?" i asked.  
"nah i don't think that particular haircut suits me" she said.  
"i think it'd go great with your shoes" i said.  
"yeah...hey why don't you use it?"  
"..uh"  
"didn't fredward say something about how that would really boost viewership? crazy do's are in"  
"yeah whatever lets deliver this chicken feed and egg to slim and be done"  
We got to slim.  
"heres some chicken feed" we poured it into the chicken feed bucket.  
"and heres ze speckled egg" sam said, giving him the speckled egg.  
"no golden egg?" slim said looking a tad disapointed.  
"no" i said.  
"...well heres $2.50 for the chicken feed...and heres a chicken for the egg" he said.  
"thanks" we said and headed back to Gary.  
"heres a chicken(chicken 18)" we said handing him chicen 18.  
"thanks thankz...heres 50 cents" he said.  
"thank you" we whispered and walked away.  
We got another chicken back...and uhh..were that much closer to being done.  
-end-

notefrom ben: Well i think act 3 is different from act 1&amp;2 because the're going in a different order than in act 1&amp;2 eh?  
Also i missed seeing you :[  
uhh well the next few parts are going to be exciting so stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20

Icarly lost episode: ithink chickens are amazingly tasty eh? Part 20

So later me and sam went back to Slim.  
"ok where do we go now." we said.  
"Try albertsons park again" he said.  
So we went to albertsons park...simple as that.  
When we got there we noticed a group of hippies were playing frisbee there..as well as a dog show being set up.  
Anyways we walked over to the haystack and started searching through it.  
Sam noticed a sign saying "keep out. under maintenance" next to the ruins. i dont know why it was under maintenance but anyways eventually we found...a egg.  
this egg was green but with lots of striped going vertical and horizantaly around it (the stripes where different shades of green).  
We decided to call it the "plaid delight egg" because it was plaid and we were delighted to find it...yeah whatever.  
"isnt it quaint that all the eggs we found here were green?" sam said.  
"yes very" i said.  
So we started laughign and skipping around.  
and then we broke into song.

ok no we didnt. we were leaving the park when this guy came up to us and asked us why the sun was yellow. We promptly socked him in the face.  
and so we headed back to slim but then we noticed a cloud that was in the shape of a guy named carl.  
yeeah anyways we got back to slim and we handed him the egg and he started talking about the golden egg again but then gave gave us a chicken which we took...to gary.  
But gary wasnt there. :O but then he was there :p  
So we handed him the chicken and he genorously rewarded us with 50 cents.  
We then took the 50 cents and put it with the other 50 cent's that we had and we had lots of 50 cents's. as well as a bunch of candy and toys and a few weird chicken themed clothing articles we've gotten.  
We decided we'd make another web show then see. so we set up the camera and started talking about the state of the dollar in the national economy, as well as some discussion about console wars. and then finished it all out with scooby doo impressions.  
anyways that was about it.

note from ben: thats todays's. but tomorow is going to be really special because something cool happens. but i cant tell you because that would ruin the surprize hee hee hee 


	21. Chapter 21

icarly lost episode: ithink stuff part 21

\\\  
S\o later we went back to Slim.  
After much discussion about whether pom poms should be outlawed in winsconsin (what?o_0) Anyways we finished that and he told us to go to whathisnames's ski resort.  
So we took the ski lift and arrived there really soonly.  
We promptly travelled to the haystack near the garbage dumpster and searched through it.  
Sam noticed a large sign near it that said..."beware of pincher crabs"  
"OW" i yelled due to the fact that the warning was announced postmaturly and i had already encountered a pincher crab.  
Well anyways after a few moments later we DID find a new egg. a snowflake egg. (a blue egg with...a snowflake pattern on it).  
sudenly we heard someone behind us yell "AHHHHHH HOBOS!" we turned around to see a frightened 175 lb, 35 1/7 year old lady with a oversized snow suit on pointing at us.  
"no we are not hobos" we said. but as soon as we finished saying "not", she fainted.  
"darn now shes probably gonna get run over by a snowmobile or something and we're going to get blamed for it" sam said.  
"lets get out of here" i said.  
we tiptoed away.  
We eventually got back to Slim.  
"did you find the golden egg?" he said excitedly.  
"nope. we found this snowflake egg" i said.  
"OH! wow. i actually don't have this one yet. thanks." he said.  
"your welcome"  
"its still too bad its not the golden egg though."  
"yes" we said getting kind of annoyed now.  
"anyways. heres a chicken and a nice 'snowflake egg marble' for your nice efforts"  
"thanks" we said. as we took the marble and chicken from him. (the snowflake marble had the same pattern as the snowflake egg btw"  
Then we headed back to Gary.  
"heres your chicken" we said.  
"why thank you. heres 50 cents. and for some reason im feeling extra happy today so heres a nice feather charm collar"  
"collar?"  
"uhhh necklace"  
"uh ok." the necklace was...a necklace with various stuff on it. mostly feathers (like 3) and a few beads and stuff like that.  
We took the necklace...and that was about it.

Note from Ben: So thas it. Tomorows is extra special as well (maybe moreso than this one). Also heres a special note. starting tomorow i may start dividing up the parts into smaller parts and sending them to you seperately. (e.g 22.1 22.2 22.3 etc)


	22. Chapter 22

icarly lost episode: ipart 22

Sooooo...We went back to Slim and we asked him.  
"ok we are back again for another chicken"  
"good. i think we will find the golden egg really soon. Do you feel like dancing? i meant to say this last time but i think dancing is fun right now. hey why dont you dance around and try looking around here again."  
We looked at each other and shrugged. "ok" we said and danced past the animal rescue place to the haystack.  
I noticed a sign saying "missing: black dog. 50 CENT REWARD. answers to xcihgyuthin. is very malicious. likes hedgehogs (preferably with peanut butter.) if you've seen it please call this number..."  
"hey sam have you seen that dog anywhere?" i said pointing to the sign.  
"nope. hey look what I found" she held up a paisley egg from the haystack. If you don't know what paisley is, look it up on google or something. So it was paisely, with a very dark blue background. with green/blue specks and amoeba things on it.  
We took the egg back to slim and handed him it.  
"oh a paisely egg" he said "no golden egg?"  
"no." we said.  
"oh...well heres the chicken." he handed us mr. chicken 21.  
We took the chicken back to gary.  
"heres a chicken" we said.  
"wow you guys are good. Almost all the chickens are back now!" he said.  
"really?" sam said very happily.  
"yup...heres 50 cents" he said.  
we took the 50 cents and tiptoed away.  
end

note from ben: aha gary finnaly says they are almost done. coincidentaly this is the last part of act 3. act 4 starts tomorow which is really cool because act 4 might be the best and most interesting part of the story.  
And it starts tomorow (it also might have a few less parts then act 1-3)  
REMEMBer all credit to the today show. i didn't write any of this at all...mostly.


	23. Chapter 231

PART 23.1 of icarly lost episode: iat last. the final stretch. the preliminary grape pie is imminent. oh yeah, as well as the golden egg.

Heylo. I'm icarly. You already know that. Ok. Let us continue.  
The next day, i and sam went to Slim.  
"here we are slim. where should we go now"  
"Hello girls. um try the barn one more time ok? im sure the golden egg is imminent"  
"ok" sam said.  
So we headed back to the farm where Gary was.  
On our way we stopped to smell the flowers.  
When we got there Gary greeted us and said."hi. btw the final entry period for the scooby snack giveaway has commenced."  
"thanks 4 the info" i said.  
Anyways we got to the barn where we washed our hands, and wiped our feet. We then went inside toward the haystack.  
I noticed our old "visitors please wipe your feet" sign was still alive and kicking.  
Anyways after a bit of searching we found probably the most coolest egg yet.  
The barn egg.  
It was a mostly red egg with a design of a barn door on the front, a design of a roof at the top, and 2 windows on both sides with hay coming out of it.  
"wow this looks cool" sam said.  
I agreed and we jogged back to Slim...ON BIKES.  
"hey yo slim" i said handing him the barn egg.  
"well, a barn egg. I suppose no golden egg was found then"  
"nope" we comfirmed.  
"well heres the last chicken"  
"thanks"  
"i've been thinking. maybe the reason we haven't found the golden egg is because it needs some kind of magical magicalness to get it to happen...or something. Do you get what i mean?"  
"i'm not saying anything"i said.  
"ah i see...well if you ever DO manage to find the golden egg. remember I will reward you greatly for it if you choose to give it to me."  
"we'll keep that in mind" we said.  
"well so long" he said.  
"bye" we said.  
We headed back to Gary with chicken 22: the last chicken.

"hey gary look what we got" we said.  
"wow you got the last chicken fom Slim. I bet he was pretty upset"  
"i think he took it pretty well" i said.  
"well, heres 50 cents. Come visit me later, Ill need some help building the cosmic magical mystic golden chicken nest of 1337ness ;)"  
"ok" we said

cont in 23.2


	24. Chapter 232

PART 23.2 of icarly lost episode: iat last. the final stretch. the preliminary grape pie is imminent. oh yeah, as well as the golden egg.

¡Read 23.1 first!

15 seconds later.  
"is it later yet?" i asked.(we were about to start work on the golden nest. a nest which would attract the chicken who would lay the much-awaited golden egg when it was ready to lay it)  
"sure."gary said,"Ok the 1st thing i like to do is align the nest with soft feathers or something. so its comfortable. Here-" he handed us a seed packet with a picture of a purple feather on it. "this is a seed packet. it contains 20 seeds. It grows velvet feathers"  
"feathers?" i said, "i didn't know you could grow those"  
"yeah, anyways I need about 5. they should take about 1 hour to grow" Gary said.  
"1 hour?!" i said, surprised it grew that quick. (but ive never grew feathers before so *shrug*)  
"i know thats pretty long. but dont worry our garden uses special fertilizer in the soil so it should only take about 10 minutes in that."  
"oh" sam said.  
"where is this garden" i asked.  
"one minute" gary said.  
Instantly me and sam found ourselves in a garden surrounded by a moat of bubbling purple goo.  
"ok so lets get to work"  
sam pulled out a garden guide book.  
"step 1: dig a hole" sam read.  
I pulled out a shovel and dug a hole.  
"step 2: plant seed"  
I opened the bag and took out 1 seed. which i planted.  
"step 3: wait"  
me and sam had tea time while waiting for the plant to grow.  
when we were done however there were still 3 minutes before the plant would be fully done. so we played with the sunny toy top we'd gotten from Slim a while back.  
Finaly the plant had fully grown. We plucked 5 feathers from the plant and went back to where gary was.  
"here gary. 5 velvet feathers"  
"Why thank you ladies. heres 50 cents. You can also keep whatever seeds are left and grow them for yourselves ;). anyways come see me later ill need some more help building it"  
"ok bye" we said.

We took a short break.

end

note from ben: Yay, from the looks of things. egg searching is over (except the golden egg). Now onto nest building...


	25. Chapter 24

Part 24 of icarly lost episode: imake nests of cosmicness for the golden egg laying chicken.

MAKE SURE TO READ BOTH PARTS OF PART 23 FIRST.  
-start-  
So later me and Sam head back to Gary and say. "its time for more nest building"  
"stop yelling" he said.  
"ok what must we do" we ask.  
"well...a good nest must be sturdy. here i have an errand for you: Next to Albertsons theres a utility/craft store. Go there and buy a large stick at the craft section and bring it back to me eh?"  
"ok. we will go fetch the stick" sam said.  
So we headed off to the utility shop to buy a stick.  
But we were stopped by an elephant who desperately wanted to sell us a saleswoman repeller.  
we politely refused.  
It became enraged and stole our money. luckily it was just a hologram so we stil had our money ha ha.  
Anyways we DID get to the utility shop. we entered only to find that the whole place was painted an ugly shade of pink.  
Depressed at this fact, we gloomily wandered through the aisles until we came across the craft section where we found a nice stick which we took to the counter and bought for 50 cents.  
We headed back to the farm.  
We went up to gary and said. "hey gary heres your stick"  
"why thanks. heres 50 cents"  
"wow thats exactly what the stick cost" i said.  
"oh really? well heres also a nice button." he handed us a button (you know the pin-on buttons you put on shirts? (like nametags)). anyways this button was in the shape of an egg and was purple with blue designs on it.  
"gee thanks" i said and put it on.  
"your welcome. come and see me later theres a few more things i need help with" he laughed preliminarily.  
Anyways we decided to gather 10 white eggs up for our last contest entry. so we headed to the barn (and cleaned up first) and gathered 10 white eggs from the haystack. but then sam tried to juggle the eggs and broke half of them which set off an alarm. we quickly grabbed 5 more to replace them and ran out of there as fast as we could.  
We put the 10 white eggs in the large basket and signed our names up for the drawing.  
So after we did that we turned to Gary and said. "now what"  
"well" he said, "What this nest really needs is some magical golden egg dust"  
"...what?" i said really confused "where do we get that?"  
"Magical golden egg dust...i think my friend jingon might have some" gary said.  
"whos Jingon?"  
"Hes the resident geek who runs the local trading card/comic shop in town"  
"where do we find him" i asked.  
"...the local trading card/comic shop maybe"  
"ok. lets go sam" i said.

After getting lost and asking directions for it we found the comic shop which Jingon owns and entered it.  
We noticed a few people browsing comics and others playing some sort of card game against each other, as well as a group of hippies playing frisbee.  
We walked up to the counter and asked the attendant where Jingon was.  
"You mean Master Jin? hes right behind you"  
We turned around to find a guy wearing some sort of hat over some unkempt hair, holding a staff.  
"I am Master Jin what do you need?" he asked.  
"well my uncle, he sent us here because um he thought you had some golden magical egg dust or something?" i said.  
"ah is your uncle, my old friend gary? I bet your looking for the golden egg eh? ok one second"  
he went into another room and returned with a vial of what looked like gold dust.  
"here, good luck on your journey" he said.  
"thanks" we said and left.  
We went back to gary with the vial of magical gold egg dust and handed it to him.  
"here you go" we said.  
"ahh thats it. did you meet jin?" he asked.  
"yes we did" sam said.  
"aha thats nice. Y'know you should try playing this card game he made up sometime..well heres 50 cents, thanks for the help. we're actually almost done. come see me again later"  
"ok" we said and left.

end.

note from ben: Well the nest is almost done apparantly eh? I have a feeling the golden egg is nearly here.  
All credit goes to good morning america.


	26. Chapter 25

Part 25 if icarly lost episode: ifinish the cosmic nesting box or whatever-oops was that a spoiler.

READ PART 24 FIRST

So later we went back to Gary and said, "hey have you seen the forecast?"  
"nope" he said.  
"thats sad" i said.  
"well, anyways, the nest is almost done" he said  
"o really?" i said.  
"yeah using those items you got me, ive made the magical golden stuff we need to put on the nest to get it to attract the golden egg laying chicken" he held up a bag with nest materials that were golden in it, "All we need is the nesting box now."  
"ooh. Do you need any help?" i said.  
"sure."he said "ok if you can go to the local lego brand store and find the employee named Alice and ask her for a nesting box that would be likes to build stuff which is partly why she likes working at a lego store so much eh?"  
"ok we'll do tha-" i began but gary interrupted.  
"Then once you get the nesting box from her, take it and this" he handed us the bag of magicaly goldeny nest materials he made "to Madame Deidre. She'll combine the nesting box and the other materials together to make the magical cosmic golden leet nest for you."  
"ok we'll do that. But who's Madame Deidre?" i asked.  
"madame deidre is a old lady who lives in a cottage on the south side of albertsons park. She spends her time making crafts which she puts out on a table and likes to sell to people on certain days. She also crafts anything for free if you bring her your own materials (because shes nice like that)"  
"ah got it" we said.

So we started our journey: 1st to the lego store.  
We arrived at the lego store.  
"i like legos" sam said.  
"i don't" i said  
"why not" sam shockingly said.  
"just joking hee ee" i said.  
"weirdo"  
We entered the lego store.  
We noticed a girl with a green hat working the counter.  
"are you alice?" we asked.  
"yeah what do you want" she said.  
"we here for a nesting box" we said.  
"what the heck are you talking about" she said.  
After much confusion and another headache for sam, we came across the epiphany that 2 alices worked there.  
We found the other alice who was blond with a pony tail.  
"so you need a nesting box eh?" she said "Well luckily i think i have one out in my car. one minute"  
she went out to her car and returned with a nesting box. "here y're" she said and gave it to us.  
"thanks" we said and ran off...to albertsons park.  
We headed to where we thought was south (and later found out it really was south-oops was that a spoiler?). Luckily it really was south and we found her cottage pretty easily.  
We found her sitting on the front porch knitting.  
"oh hello young hipsters" she greeted us.  
"...hello miss deidre" we said.  
"Nice hat" she told me "i made a hat like that once but it got stolen...i think..maybe i sold it. well anyways can i do something for you?"  
"yeah Gary thought you could make cosmic golden magical nests with these items" we said and handed her the nesting box along with the golden stuff gary made.  
"oh yeah i can do that, let me just finish this bayonett im kntting. im almost done"  
We waited and made small talk.  
"have you seen any cannibals wandering around recently?" i asked.  
"Ihavenoideawhatyourtalkingabout" she said.  
"...ok" i said.  
"there. done. ok i'll go make the nest now. one sec"  
She went into her house with the items. after a large BOOM noise she cam bak out with a very shiny golden sparkly cosmic preliminary nest.  
"here 'tis" she handed it to us.  
"wow. thanks." we said smiling.  
"no problem" she said.  
We walked off and headed back to Gary.  
"Hey gary" we said "we got the nest"  
"Wow good job. ok i'll go ahead and put it in my chicken barn and hopefully tomorow the golden egg shall be laid in it"  
(note from icarly. there were 3 barns on the farm. 1 is the one where we found all the eggs and 2 were Garys. which were both always locked for us. We slept in the guest house which is not a barn.)  
"ok" we said.  
"oh yeah heres a tip" he handed us 50 cents.  
"thanks" we said.  
Gary went to put it in his barn...which i guess he shares with the chickens or something...(he probably sleeps in another room or something though) and WE headed toward our room.  
There was still a fewer more hours until night but we turned in early. excited for tomorow as we would most likely FINALLY. FIND THE GOLDEN EGG AT LAST  
"stop yelling i'm trying to sleep" sam shouted at me.

note from ben: Yay golden egg obtaination is imminent.  
So madame deidre likes icarlys hat eh? (its the hat she got from gary back in part 1. same day they got the chicken figurine from slim) oh yeah slim. cant forget slim.  
You said you didn't like slim though eh? whatever.

turnips.


	27. Chapter 26

part 26 of icarly lost episode: imaybe find the golden egg.

READ PART 25 FIRST!

So the next day we woke up and ran out to gary.  
"hey gary we are excited to maybe find the golden egg today"  
"yay. ok yeah lets find the golden egg" gary said, "here" he gave us a very fancy and pretty spring farm hat. "my barns security system will only let you in if your wearing that"  
I took the hat and put it on. but since i was already wearing a hat i had to give it to sam.  
"ok go in the barn and look behind the purple curtain..because thats where i put the nest"  
"ok" we said and headed to Garys barn.  
We entered the barn (for the first time) and looked around. it was cool because it looked like a barn...yeah.  
Ok there was a egg testing machine set up to the left. an outhouse. Various buckets with eggs in it laying around. a freezer. a box full of old playskool toys. and to the left were the nests. There was also a loft (which i think is where gary lived) but there was no way to get up there.  
We also noticed a sign that said "Zuchini fields: 6:00 am -see Jed"  
We wandered what that meant(it was probably some sort of memo).  
Anyways we went over to the left to where the nests were and found on 2 curtains at the end. one was gold the other was purple.  
We remembered gary told us to look behind the purple one so we did...only to encounter a SHROOB.  
just kidding.  
So yeah we looked behind the purple curtain and found the golden nest and guess what was laying inside it..  
THE GOLDEN EGG!  
yup we had found the golden egg.  
After a early morning, victory tea time we went back to gary.  
"we found the golden egg" i said.  
"yay" he whispered.  
"so what do we do with it" i asked.  
"uhh you can give it to me. ill reward you for it."  
"oh really?" i said  
"yeah really...you could also give it to sly Slim. he'll probably reward you for it too" gary continued.  
"oh really" sam said.  
"yup" he said.  
"well we will think about it. i want to stare at it some more"  
"ok see you" gary said.  
"ok bye" i said

We walked off.  
Sudenly a shadow appeared and Merideth Viera dropped from the sky.  
"so what are you gonna do?" she asked.  
"i don't know."  
"we'd like to ask the audience" sam said.  
"all right" Merideth said.

What do you think they should do. Give it to Gary? or give it to Slim?

Note from ben:  
audience participation ftw.  
Note2: im on a camping trip fri-sun so if you take to long to reply and i leave. then youll have to wait until sunday for the next part.


	28. Chapter 262a

Part 26.2a of icarly lost episode: imaybe find the golden egg.

We we went to give the golden egg to Gary.  
"oh you decided to give it to me eh?" he said,  
"darn it, why is everyone so fond of saying 'eh' in this?!" i ranted.  
We have the egg to him.  
"Thanks. oh by the way heres a little piece of my thanks to you for giving me the golden egg" he said "heres a nice pinwheel with my face on it"  
"uhhh...thaaankkss" i said, thinking that that was rather odd.  
"and here" he continued "is a copy of my shirt you always see me wearing made in your size. now you can look just like me!" (note from ben: this is a tv show. tv shows sometimes have the characters wear the same shirts everyday)  
"uhh thanks again" i said.  
"your welcome. and thanks again for the golden egg" he said.

Me and sam walked away.  
"well...now what"  
"lets see how much money we earned" sam said.  
We looked and we had a grand total of about $13  
"oh man. pizzas are $90 these days. we dont have enough"

so since we didnt have enough money we used the money we had to buy a preliminary grape pie which we ate.

it was preliminary

end

note from ben: a nice ending...i guess.  
who knows maybe one day i might find a sequel.  
all credit to the tonight show. which is wear i got this from.  
did you enjoy it? i cant believe its finaly over.

bye

**Fanfiction dot net afterward: I did find a sequel almost a year later, and it was much better. "The return of the son of the preliminary grape pie"**


End file.
